disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
President Matthew Ellis
President Matthew Ellis is the current President of the United States of America in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. He made his first appearance in Iron Man 3, working to stop the terroirs the so called Mandarin, he was taken hostage by Aldrich Killian but saved by Tony Stark and James Rhodes. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, he was targeted by HYDRA's Project Insight but was stopped by Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Nick Fury and Maria Hill. President Ellis, makes three appearances in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man 3 During President Ellis administration, the terrorist Mandarin was threatening the United States with terrorist threats, under the orders of the president Rhodes called War Machine was renamed the Iron Patriot with American colours and put him personally in charge of the threat. Later, he received a video from the Mandarin that if he didn't call him within 30 minutes he would kill Thomas Richards despite Ellis calling him, the Mandarin just shot him than Ellis ordered Rhodes to kill the Mandarin. While boarding the Air One Flight, the Iron Patriot arrived (however secretly hijacked by Aldrich Killian) who while accompanied him attacked his guards and captured him and quickly found out it was Killian. Killian than explained his plan, to have Ellis die on television as a "Mandarin" attack playing it out well on television as his vice president who was working for Aldrich Killian would take power as President. He was than strapped to the Iron Patriot armor helplessly as he was recorded on TV. However, Stark and Rhodes traced him and in time Colonel Rhodes saved him as he frees him and taking control back of the Iron Patriot suit and returned him safely to the White House in Washington, D.C. Captain America: The Winter Soldier Matthew Ellis was listed as one of HYDRA's threats, and on Project Insights' list and prior to when they begin launching the Hellicarriers list to scratch off him and a number of individuals that pose a threat to HYDRA (including Captain America, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Stephen Strange). However, thanks to Captain America, Black Widow, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Falcon they stopped Project Insight saving him and the world from becoming a victim. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Following the Battle of Sokovia and rise of The Inhumans, President Matthew Ellis authorized the formation of the Advanced Threat Containment Unit, the replacement for S.H.I.E.L.D. after its collapse when it was revealed too be infiltrated by HYDRA, with Rosalind Price in charge. Two months after the death of Rosalind Price, at the hands of Grant Ward the President meet with Phil Coulson in Price's residence. Ellis informed him, that he couldn't allow the reauthorization of S.H.I.E.L.D. because its infiltration of HYDRA but ATCU (Advancement Threat Containment Unit) was its replacement for the Inhumans and HYDRA threat also that there wasn't enough proof too arrest Gideon Malick for the death of Price and was too powerful even for the President of the United States of America. However Coulson, was given full allowance working from the shadows. President Ellis later directly contacted Phil and May at the Playground to inform them General Glenn Tablot is now replacing Price after her death as the head of the ATCU despite Coulson's concerns as they previously were enemies. When, Bobbi and Lance were caught and arrested in Russia for "attempting" too assassinate Prime Minister of Russia on Coulson's request Ellis had Interpol step in and investigate the matter. The Prime Minister of Russia thinks they are Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D which Ellis denied it as the organization was dismantled in 2014 when it was revealed too be infiltrated by HYDRA. Bobbi and Lance were accused, while they actually saved his life. After the Avengers Civil War and signing of the Sokovia Accords, President Matthew Ellis of the United States of America allowed the legitimization of S.H.I.E.L.D with the eradication of HYDRA and he and Phil Coulson chose Jeffery Mace who was an Inhuman that signed the Sokovia Accords and considered a hero when the public misinterpreted his actions during the Bombing of the Vienna International Centre. Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Captain America characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Males Category:American characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Politicians